


Cold

by Starshearted



Series: Soul Eater Ficlets + Drabbles [14]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshearted/pseuds/Starshearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd's body is cold like the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> it's midnight and i'm super tired so this is barely even finished please forgive me

Kidd's skin is soft. Pale like snow-- Black*Star would even consider saying it's about as cold as snow, too. It's the one thing he can always be sure of. The man resting soundly within the assassin's arms was no living furnace like most human beings ( or the assassin himself for that fact ). His body temperature was much like his temperament- Calm and cool. Relaxed.

Comforting.

How odd it was that Black*Star could find something so cold so comforting. As far as anyone was concerned winter was among his most hated seasons. The chill of the air made him move slower, the cold seeped through and he's be forced into wearing layers upon layers of clothing- Even on the hottest of summer eve's the man was much more fond of the heat than he was the chill of a fan or an air conditioner. But there was something about this particular cold that felt weirdly welcoming and inviting. A cold that did not remind him of the harsh winters or having to wear layers and layers of clothing. Admittedly it was a type of cold that made him want to take OFF clothing-- To hold the source of it closer, to allow the heat from his own body to seemingly seep away. 

It was a type of cold that reminded him of love. Of a certain little reaper whose eyes were always so bright. Whose laugh was always so beautiful, who could cool his rage with a single touch.

Maybe even the cold of winter wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
